The present invention relates generally to labeling, and in particular to retail shelf labels and methods of making the same.
Printed labels comprise an important form of communication. Labels are commonly used for conveying information in a wide range of applications. In the retail sector, for example, labels are commonly applied to product displays (i.e., “point-of-sale” displays) to identify objects and to convey information about those objects to customers. Retail establishments may employ various types of labels to communicate such product information as pricing, product identification, etc.
In retail establishments, product information tends to be dynamic in that product offerings and pricing undergo frequent changes. Point-of-sale product labeling is often changed by applying new labels to shelves on which the products are displayed. Such shelf labeling is a significant part of the labeling activity in retail commercial establishments.
Labels and manufacturing methods set forth herein include novel improvements to the prior art labels and manufacturing methods, as will be evident from reviewing the description below and the accompanying drawings.